staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Maja 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:25 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Zły Po, odc. 13 (Bad Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Latający Erazm, odc. 18 (The flying Erasmus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 08:40 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Trzy życzenia, odc. 49 (Les trois souhaits) kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:50 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 BBC w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 6. Ostatnia granica (Frozen Planet 6 The Last Frontier) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 25; cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie w przedszkolu; magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5835 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5835); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - Gościnna Wielkopolska; program poradnikowy 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Królowa hien cz. 2 (Hyena Queen) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2660; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Jedna Scena - CK Dezerterzy; magazyn kulturalny 14:25 Prawdziwe życie - Uwikłani /2/; dokument fabularyzowany 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 15:25 Ranczo - odc. 90 - Trudne powroty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5836 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5836); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:50 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2661; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2448 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było - tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn 18:40 Prawdziwe życie - Uwikłani /3/; dokument fabularyzowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wizyta Agaty, odc. 32 (Woosh Comes To Stay); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Matka brata mojego syna - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 21:50 Downton Abbey II - odc. 4/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Flirt w Internecie (Login 2 Life); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2010) 24:00 W sobotę finał na Wembley; felieton 00:05 Prawdziwe życie - Uwikłani /3/; dokument fabularyzowany 00:35 Miasto ślepców (Blindness) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Brazylia, Japonia (2008) 02:35 Notacje - Maria Fołtyn. Żyję dla Moniuszki; cykl dokumentalny 02:50 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Flirt w Internecie (Login 2 Life); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2010) 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 113 Bez immunitetu; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 208 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 945 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 51 - Na ratunek; serial TVP 12:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 13:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 9/15 (The baby whisperer ep. 9/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 14:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 10/15 (The baby whisperer ep. 10/15) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 97 "Historie samochodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 53/58 (Castle ep. (Law And Murder)); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/75; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 946 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 993; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 728 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 30 (Lie to me s. II ep. Bullet Bump); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Elza - lwica, która zmieniła świat (Natural World: The Lioness that changed the Word); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 00:50 Rambo II (Rambo: First Blood Part II) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1985) 02:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:25 Oficerowie - odc. 5/13 - Wkręt; serial kryminalny TVP 04:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 30 (Lie to me s. II ep. Bullet Bump); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Zbliżenia flesz 17:05 Everyday English (283) 17:20 Salonowiec: I Komunia św. 17:30 W zbliżeniu: Zagramy dla Michałka 17:45 Polityka dla ludzi - 20.05.2013 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne 19:00 Rozmowa dnia 19:15 Po oklaskach 19:30 Prosto z lasu - magazyn 19:45 Eko - opcja (59) - magazyn ekologiczny 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Serwis info 21:14 Pogoda 21:20 Telekurier 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Zbliżenia 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Był Luksemburg... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:41 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Infoexpress 01:33 Pogoda 01:40 Telekurier 02:05 Info Dziennik 02:43 Pogoda 02:48 Sportowy wieczór 03:00 Głos mediów 03:25 Pogoda 03:30 Studio Wschód 03:55 Infoexpress 04:03 Był Luksemburg... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:59 Sportowy wieczór 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dramat gotycki (322) 09:00 Świat według Bundych (258) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Stypa (225) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (53) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (227) 12:00 Ludzie Chudego (3) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (25) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1711) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (325) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (552) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (432) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1712) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Harakiri (198) 20:00 Megahit: Anioły i demony - thriller (USA,2009) 22:50 Z podniesionym czołem 2: Odwet - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 00:50 24 godziny 6 (136) 01:45 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Na widok pająka dostaję histerii! 06:10 Mango 07:15 Co za tydzień 07:50 Doradca smaku (54) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (193) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Proszę tylko o jedno (23/44) 13:10 Szpital (67) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (589) 14:50 Sąd rodzinny (111) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Mój chłop jest skąpy, a ja kocham zakupy! 16:55 Szpital (68) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (194) 18:55 Doradca smaku (55) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1764) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Własne życie (1043) 21:30 Lekarze (12) 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (12) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Wybrani (11) 00:30 Partnerki (9/15) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii (927) 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Mój chłop jest skąpy, a ja kocham zakupy! 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:30 Triumf miłości (134) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (82) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (9) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (137) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (138) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Życiowe role gwiazd (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (10) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (83) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (139) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (140) 19:00 Galileo (369) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Ferrari World Abu Dhabi - film dokumentalny 22:05 Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla - film SF (Japonia,2002) 00:00 mała Czarna (382) - talk show 01:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:20 To był dzień 03:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 I Like It - program muzyczny 04:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (5) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (5) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Tom i Jerry (79) 07:05 Tom i Jerry (80) 07:15 Tom i Jerry (81) 07:30 Tom i Jerry (82) 07:35 Tom i Jerry (83) 07:45 Tom i Jerry (84) 08:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (14) 09:00 Tygrysy Europy (6/7) 10:00 Błękitny patrol (57) 11:00 Nash Bridges 3 (34) 12:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (49) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 13:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 2 (8) - serial dokumentalny 13:55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (3) - serial przyrodniczy 14:55 Tuż przed tragedią (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:50 Tygrysy Europy (7-ost.) 16:50 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? (11) - teleturniej 18:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (15) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (35) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (36) 20:00 Megaszczęki kontra megamacki - horror (USA,2009) 21:55 Meteor (1/2) - film katastroficzny (USA,2008) 23:55 Corky Romano - komedia kryminalna (USA,2001) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 04:45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Wielka kuchnia w małym mieście (15/16) 05:20 We dwoje (12) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Męski typ: Rafał Sonik (4-ost.) 07:10 Sąd rodzinny: Koniec miłości (32) 08:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Morderstwo w klubie bokserskim (329) 09:10 Detektywi: Kontrakt (40) 09:40 Detektywi: Zakazana miłość (41) 10:15 Ostry dyżur 4 (86) 11:15 Mango 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Podarowane dziecko (33) 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Tarocistka (330) 14:50 Dr House 5 (2/24) 15:50 Detektywi: Skrzynka na listy (42) 16:25 Detektywi: Wizje (43) 17:00 Ostry dyżur 4 (87) 18:00 39 i pół: Powrót (1/13) 19:00 Dr House 5 (3/24) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Wszystko za życie - dramat biograficzny (USA,2007) 23:00 Kobra: oddział specjalny 16 (8/15) 00:05 Turbulencja - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1997) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:15 W roli głównej: Magdalena Środa (8/16) 04:44 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol 3 (57) 07:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty 2 (10) 07:55 Pippi (23) 08:30 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (38) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (24) 09:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (3) 09:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (4) 10:00 Kacper i przyjaciele (21) 10:25 Pszczółka Maja (62) 11:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (22) 11:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (23) 11:25 Reksio (1) 11:30 Reksio (2) 11:50 Superauta (21) 12:20 Pippi (24) 12:55 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (38) 13:25 Łowcy smoków (25) 14:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (3) 14:10 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (4) 14:30 Kacper i przyjaciele (21) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (63) 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (22) 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (23) 16:00 Reksio (1) 16:10 Reksio (2) 16:25 Superauta (21) 17:00 Królowa miecza (11) 18:00 Świat zwierząt 3 (5) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Austin Stevens - pogromca węży (8) - serial przyrodniczy 19:30 Brudna robota (11) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Nash Bridges 3 (34) 21:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (49) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 22:25 Goło i wesoło (16) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (45) - serial erotyczny 00:00 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Dyżur (12) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (34) 07:45 Oggy i ferajna (49) 08:10 Galileo EXTRA (71) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:30 Telesprzedaż 11:05 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (20) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (7) - teleturniej 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:45 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (8) - teleturniej 15:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (21) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Dekoratornia 17:15 Dekoratornia 17:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 18:20 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 19:00 Eva Luna (67) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (72) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Stalowy grom - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,2000) 22:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (5) - program rozrywkowy 00:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:15 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (1) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 2. mecz półfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 2. mecz półfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji - wyścig w klasie Moto2 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: SPR Lublin - KGHM Metraco Zagłębie Lubin 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: SPR Lublin - KGHM Metraco Zagłębie Lubin 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 2. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 2. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz finałowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz finałowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Kartoteka 4 (12/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:50 W ostatniej chwili (6/11) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (8/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:20 Rozmowy w toku 13:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (2/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 13:50 Życie w przepychu (7/20) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina,2011) 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:35 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (4/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (1/9) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Ola w trasie (8/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 21:15 Świat bez fikcji 3 (2/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2013) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Ostre cięcie (7) - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? (1/6) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 23:05 Kartoteka 4 (12/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:05 Cela - reportaż 00:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (8/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 01:05 Taboo (3/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 03:30 Kartoteka 2 (8/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:25 Na noże (7/12) - program rozrywkowy 05:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Terapie rodzinne (197) 08:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Trudny powrót (198) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (99) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Jak się pozbyć Violi? (18) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1710) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Policyjna trauma (283) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Każdy Jest Księżycem (24) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (925) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (99) 14:00 Linia życia (63) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Jak się pozbyć Violi? (18) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 15:30 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła: Uczulenie (67) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Cały ten jazz (331) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1711) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Monitoring (284) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (10) 20:30 Linia życia (64) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Decyzja za cenę śmierci (75) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Policyjna trauma (283) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Uśmiech zębiczny (267) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Cały ten jazz (331) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Jak się pozbyć Violi? (18) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Pierwszy pawilon - film SF (Polska,1965) 08:50 Portrety: Sportowe wyczyny śpiewaków - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 09:45 Biohazard - film SF (Polska,1977) 10:55 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki - G jak Gajos 11:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: 16. KFPP Opole '78. Koncert gwiazd 12:35 Pierwszy pawilon - film SF (Polska,1965) 13:20 Uprowadzenie Agaty - komediodramat (Polska,1993) 14:50 Biohazard - film SF (Polska,1977) 16:00 Hala odlotów: Do czego służy szkoła? Jaki jest cel edukacji? (34) - talk show 17:00 Portrety: Sportowe wyczyny śpiewaków - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 18:00 Uprowadzenie Agaty - komediodramat (Polska,1993) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci: "Hipopotam" - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Klucz 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Blask - film biograficzny (Australia,1996) 22:10 Informacje kulturalne 22:30 Videofan (6) - magazyn kulturalny 22:32 Videogalerie: Iwo Rutkiewicz (55) - magazyn kulturalny 23:30 Wiosna z tańcem: Siddharta - balet (Francja,2010) 01:20 Sztuka czytania 2 (7) - magazyn 01:55 Kino nocne: Żurek - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 20.05.1989 08:10 Cafe Historia: Pamięć nieustająca 08:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Delty Neretwy 09:00 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - dyskusja/wywiad/debata 09:05 Podziemny front: Ostatni pojedynek (7) 09:30 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" (7) - dyskusja/wywiad/debata 09:35 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - Postscriptum - dysk./wywiad/debata 10:00 Z archiwum i pamięci: Krystyna Prońko 10:40 Zaproszenie: Pomorze i po jeziorze - program krajoznawczy 11:05 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Pingwiny z Wyspy Króla Jerzego 11:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Roman Czerniawski 12:45 Ex libris: Targi książki 13:10 Piekło, niebo - film obyczajowy (Polska,2004) 14:15 Barwy świętości - film dokumentalny 15:05 Cała prawda o...: Michaił Gorbaczow (3/10) 16:05 Ujek: Józek Krzeptowski (1/2) 16:55 Pan na Żuławach: Rozterki i nadzieje (1/11) 18:00 Flesz historii (131) - cykl reportaży 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Generał Władysław Sikorski - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 18:55 Ex libris: Targi książki 19:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 20.05.1989 19:50 Spór o historię: Obława Augustowska 1945 20:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:05 Mojej żonie - dramat historyczny (Chiny,2011) 23:00 Solistki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 23:45 Spirytus Royal - reportaż 00:00 Nowa Ziemia - archipelag strachu - film dokumentalny (Polska,Niemcy,1997) 01:10 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Tajemnice Kraszewskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 02:05 Telewizja: Historia telewizji. Polak potrafi 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:10 SBB - New Century (X Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje 2005); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 36 Ochrona lasu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Karino - odc. 3* - Niebezpieczeństwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Iran (237); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 82 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 822 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 54 Jacek Kopczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Notacje - Maria Okońska. Płakał z Papieżem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Szczęście z zimorodkiem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 690* Ruskie pieniądze; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 37 Nowe technologie telewizyjne - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Jedna Scena - CK Dezerterzy; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 82 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Biesiada z Bractwem Kurkowym; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Kto wygrał II wojnę światową?; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 822 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 17/39 - Nauczyciel śpiewu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13* - Powrót do normy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (238); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 KFPP Opole - (O) Polskie Hity Wszech Czasów - piosenki Wojciecha Młynarskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 82 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 3* - Niebezpieczeństwo; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 17/39 - Nauczyciel śpiewu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13* - Powrót do normy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (238); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 822; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 KFPP Opole - (O) Polskie Hity Wszech Czasów - piosenki Wojciecha Młynarskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Duże dzieci: Piotr Kraśko, Kabaret Elita: Leszek Niedzielski, Jerzy Skoczylas i Stanisław Szelc - talk show 07:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 07:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 08:25 Soyka Kolektyw - W hołdzie mistrzowi 09:20 Soyka Kolektyw 09:50 Opole na bis 10:25 Rozrywka retro: Przedstawiamy (5) 11:20 Duże dzieci - talk show 12:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 13:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:10 Szansa na sukces 15:10 Tylko jeden skecz 15:25 Opole 2009 na bis 16:20 Opole na bis 17:10 Życie od kuchni 17:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 18:20 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 18:50 Rozrywka Retro: Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada (10) 19:30 Opole 2011 na bis 20:00 Duże dzieci - talk show 20:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 23:00 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju 00:00 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 00:30 Golec uOrkiestra na bis - wszystkim na uciechę 01:25 Opole na bis 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 17:14 Łódzkie forum 17:56 Felietony NCK 18:02 No life masz wybór 18:14 Magazyn kupiecki 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:51 Sport 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Magazyn kulturalny 19:14 30 - lecie Skrzypka na dachu 19:26 Felietony NCK 19:33 XIV Międzynarodowe Triennale Tkaniny 19:46 Volkswagen Castrol Cup 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Serwis info 21:14 Pogoda 21:20 Telekurier 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda 21:59 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne 22:19 Pogoda 22:20 Informator kulturalny 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Był Luksemburg... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:41 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Infoexpress 01:33 Pogoda 01:40 Telekurier 02:05 Info Dziennik 02:43 Pogoda 02:48 Sportowy wieczór 03:00 Głos mediów 03:25 Pogoda 03:30 Studio Wschód 03:55 Infoexpress 04:03 Był Luksemburg... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:59 Sportowy wieczór 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski